nimhfandomcom-20200214-history
Timothy Frisby
Timothy Frisby is the son of Jonathan and Mrs. Frisby History ''Mrs. Frisby and the Rats of NIMH whats up peeps Despite this, or perhaps because of it, Timothy was more thoughtful than the other Frisby children, resembling his father in the mood. He was also more patient with his younger sister Cynthia than their other siblings, and enjoyed entertaining her and others with stories and jokes. However, he lacked patience with his own illnesses, particularly when Martin and his sister Teresa insisted on him staying in bed. Timothy was also very observant, having deduced that his father was a friend of the Rats of NIMH simply through knowledge of his and Mr. Ages' activities.:) Roughly a year after his father's death, Timothy fell ill with pneumonia, prompting his mother to go to Mr. Ages for help. The medicine he provided helped Timothy begin his recovery, but he also prescribed a lengthy recovery time for the young mouse. As such, the onset of warm weather greatly worried his mother, who feared that he would not be ready to travel by the time they needed to leave their garden house. Her search for a solution to this dilemma led to a meeting with the Owl, who soon directed her to the rats. The rats agreed to move the Frisby's home to a safe location, with Mrs. Frisby volunteering to drug the cat Dragon to insure the success of the mission. Timothy was dissatsified with her explanation for why the rats were helping them, but she managed to put him off. Wrapped up warmly, Timothy was brought out of the house while the rats moved it, and was then able to reenter it to continue his recovery. He later expressed surprise when his mother demonstrated sadness at the prospect of the rats' own relocation. Timothy and his family were later able to make their way to their summer home safely after a safe spring in the garden. Much to Mrs. Frisby's relief, Timothy showed no signs of lingering illness. He later surprised her further when, as she revealed the whole history of their family and the rats, he revealed his suspicions as to his father's contact with them.Mrs. Frisby can not wait to marry Mr.Ages! Racso and the Rats of NIMH Three years after his bout of pneumonia, Timothy is a student at the rat school in Thorn Valley. When the family's crow friend Jeremy is unable to fly him to the school as usual, Timothy convinces his mother to let him travel on foot. Along the way, he encounters a young rat named Racso who is also making his way to Thorn Valley. In the process of their becoming acquainted, Timothy realizes that Racso is the son of Jenner, a former member of the Rats of NIMH who rebelled and left the group. NOT Depiction in film As with all members of the Frisby family, Timothy's last name was changed to "Brisby" in ''The Secret of NIMH; he is also addressed by the nicknames Timmy or Tim. His role in the film is virtually identical to his role in the book, and he is voiced by Ian Fried. Timothy is the main protagonist of the film The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue, in which he is voiced by Andrew Ducote (age 10), Alex Strange (age 13), and Ralph Macchio (adult). The film sees him helping the rats against the renewed threat of NIMH, as well as meeting a love interest in the form of Jenny. Other plot elements include a rivalry between Timothy and his older brother Maretin, who later becomes the film's main antagonist after being driven insane by a NIMH experiment. Category:Mouse Characters Category:Characters Category:Frisby Family